


Treat You Better

by PokeyBunny



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Jealousy, Multi, OT3, Romance, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, damaged friendship, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeyBunny/pseuds/PokeyBunny
Summary: I misheard the lyrics of the song Treat You Better by Shaun Mendes and I still wrote it when I realized the lyrics weren't what I thought. I'll explain my misunderstanding in the notes.This is sorta pocket universe of they fixed castle Heterodyne and the time freeze didn't happen and they're feeling out their relationships with each other.Agatha is exasperated with Gil and Tarvek arguing over who's a better partner for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the lyrics I misheard:
> 
> I know I can treat you better than he can  
> And any girl like you deserves a gentleman (This is stuff Tarvek would say, so it is a perfect fit.)  
> Tell me why are we wasting time  
> On all your wasted crying  
> When you should be with me instead (I heard this as Tell me why are we wasting time on his wasted lying. And I could see Gil saying that.)  
> I know I can treat you better  
> Better than he can (Then both of them with this)
> 
> So that's why I was inspired by this song. I'd recommend listening to it.

In so many ways the situation with Tarvek and Gil was driving her crazy. She'd worry that she was tearing a wonderful friendship apart, if it wasn't for their parents and the two of them having done it years ago. None the less the two of them still had chemistry and potential for closeness hidden under the resentment and insults. She'd almost think their attraction to her was more to do with the other man if they hadn't both been interested before realizing who they'd be competing with. The worst of it all was she really liked them both and had no idea how to pick just one. Separate they were both amazing to be around, and together, if they could stop fighting for five seconds they were a force to behold. Unfortunately a decent chunk of the time they'd argue with her about how the other didn't deserve her and how he could treat her so much better.

"Agatha, really. I can't understand what you see in a brute like him, he'd never be truly loyal to you. When I had the misfortune of running into him repeatedly in Paris he was always with a different woman. Yes, he stuck with some longer than others, but they weren't the only ones." Tarvek was on his usual spiel about how Gil wasn't going to be a faithful husband and how she should get away from him before he had the chance to prove it. "What you deserve is a man who'd never let another woman cross his mind. And you are the Heterodyne after all, you also need a powerful, politically minded husband who would follow you anywhere and help you claim what's yours!"

Agatha let out a long sigh. "And I suppose you believe you're just the man to fill that role?" Tarvek broke into a bright blush, "Well of course I'd be honored to serve my lady, but my main goal is to keep you from falling in with a brute who could never deserve you." 

"Look Tarvek, as far as I can tell Gil isn't who you make him out to be. I know he's hurt you, but I truly believe it wasn't his intention. You were both little boys!" Agatha let out a grunt of frustration before turning and heading out of the room. "Castle, don't harm him in anyway but don't let him follow me for the next 20 minutes." She had learned to be careful to include the no harm bit or else Castle would have it's version of fun. "Agatha! I'm only looking out for you!" Tarvek called after her.

She headed towards the lab Gil had claimed for his experiments planning to have a similar conversation with him. She burst through the door. "Uugghhh," she groaned out of exasperation, scanning the room to see where Gil was at the moment.

He leaned out from behind a clank he was working on. "Is the weasel getting on your nerves again? I can throw him out a window for you. He'd probably wouldn't even get hurt." He added on, letting out a half laugh. Agatha shook her head, "Just him telling me how you're a lecherous creep who worked his way through half of Paris again." Gil rolled his eye, "I was saving the girls from various things, not sleeping with them! I can't help it if I'm a natural hero instead of a natural liar." Here we go, Agatha thought to herself glancing up at the ceiling as though it would save her. "It's as much in his blood as that awful shade of red is. And if being a natural lying, backstabbing, weasel wasn't enough, that smoke knight training they all get makes them even worse. You know poison is the weapon of choice of cowards, and they learn to be sneakier and more slippery that any other cretin on Europa." He paused for a breathe. 

"Yes, yes, I've heard this all before, have you ever thought about why you feel this way? Because your father couldn't stand the whole family and decided your playmate must be a spy despite him being as much a child as you were." Gil started to open his mouth to argue with her, he'd bring up how curious Tarvek had been about Gil's records, despite the fact it was Gil who had decided to look in the first place. He'd go on about all the girls he helped lure to their death, ignoring the fact his father would have killed Tarvek then sulked about it later. It had been 20 minutes and she heard the door opening behind her. "Maybe you guys should learn to trust your instincts. Not the paranoia installed by your families, but the instincts of two little boys who'd never had such a good friend before, or the instincts you have when one of you is in danger and you just have to save him, or the instincts you have when mutually lost in the madness and your ideas flow together and feed off each other so perfectly. The only way either of you could possibly treat me better is if you unbroke your hearts and became friends again." 

She quickly shut both their mouths and left them alone in the lab where they looked at each other with tired weariness and considered her words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, it's been a while since I've written any. I've done a bit of editing so hopefully there aren't any grammatical errors.


End file.
